I Just Can't Stop Loving You
by cmaa225
Summary: Two words; Stiles, and YouTube. What could possibly go wrong when he posts a video of himself singing a song for a reason only known to him, and now to the entire student body and faculty? Craziness, and funniness, and even romance! Sterek all the way, and maybe some other pairings if I feel up to it
1. Leave Your Lover For Me

Disclaimer: Hey guys, I'm baaaaack! Haha :D Sorry for those of you who wondered where I went in such a long time, but I'm back now, I hope to make use of the summer and write some fun fanfics. So anyways, I do not own anything in this universe of Teen Wolf, or the characters or even the music used in this story boohoo :( I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I'll be looking forward to your reviews for this chapter, so anyways…Carry on reading below and enjoy! :D

"Stiles, stop fussing!" said boys best friend Scott whined from the bed.

"Oh shut up Scottie, this is life or death right here! This could be the moment of truth if I'm going to go on with my life!" The boy in front of the computer screamed at his best friend in a frantic state.

Scott just rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics. Seriously, it wasn't going to be the end of the world if Stiles didn't do this.

"Stiles…it's just singing, you know you will be great, I have heard you sing, and you are brilliant, now all you need to do is find that video of you singing whatever song you wanted to do, and then upload it." Scott replied smirking at how Stiles whipped around at him and stalked over to Scott.

"Well I certainly don't see you being helpful Scotty…or is it that Allison has finally tamed you and gotten rid of that wild side?" Stiles snickered at him.

Scott just narrowed his eyes at the boy across him.

"You know what, I hate you." Scott muttered as he made his way to the computer to help pick out a song for Stiles to upload on the computer.

"Love ya too buddy!" Stiles said rather loudly in the small room towards his best friend.

"Whatever, hey what about this song? I think this is your best one." Scott said pointing to a file link on the computer screen.

"Which one?" Stiles said as he made his way over to the computer to see which one Scott was pointing at.

"That one." Scott replied pointing to the third one down the screen.

Stiles just looked at it and then, widened his eyes slightly and screamed.

"Not that one!"

"Why not?" Scott asked frowning at his best friend in confusion.

"Because…it's kind of personal to me…" Stiles explained as he looked away.

Scott just looked at his best friend in confusion even more wishing he could understand his friend and what was going through his head.

"Just leave it Scott. Please…don't upload it, anything but that one. Please." Stiles pleaded to his friend.

"Okay, but you have to tell me what is in it." Scott said as he decided to leave it.

"…You know Derek Hale?"

Scott just nodded his head not entirely understanding what Derek was supposed to do with the song file on the computer.

"It's for him…" Stile said simply.

Scott still didn't get what Stiles was saying.

"What do you mean? I don't understand Stiles." Scott said.

Stiles just looked at the computer and at Scott, and then at the floor.

"I just…Derek is…fuck…I don't know how to say this." Stiles said out loud with a bit of tears in his eyes. "Can you leave me alone Scott?"

Scott just stood there shocked at his best friend, he had seen Stiles go through a lot of things in his lifetime growing up with him since childhood, but he didn't know where this defensiveness was coming from, and what was causing all the sad vibes coming from Stiles.

"Okay, but you give me a call later, yeah?" And then Scott walked out the bedroom door.

Meanwhile…

Contrary to popular belief Derek Hale did in fact use the internet, and knew how to live like a normal human being, it just so happened that he was watching one of his favorite YouTubers on the internet, his name was Stiles Stilinski, but he didn't know that Derek Hale was watching his videos, nope…at least…maybe not yet…

"Derek, what are you doing now? Looking at that god awful device? I mean seriously Derek-Oh hey who is the cutie on the screen?" Derek's uncle Peter said as he noticed Stiles on the screen.

Derek just let out a growl of possessiveness at the older man.

"Back off Peter, he is just a kid at my school."

Peter just looked at Derek with an amused expression on his face, with a slight smirk to boot.

"Oh really? Well I guess I know where to go look for fresh meat." Peter said nonchalantly.

Derek turned and full on glared at his uncle with his red eyes.

"Back. Off."

Peter just snickered and walked off whistling a tune saying about cute boys and their young innocence being good snacks, or something. Derek turned back around to see that the video was still paused and had yet to begin. So he hit play, and let the video start.

"Hey guys, and girls, I know this isn't like going to be my usual happy and quirky video, I just…I really want to express something for you guys, and I need to do it now, so here goes…I'm gay, and I really like this guy at school, I won't say his name, and even if you are watching me now, well…I'm not even going there. I just really want to say I hope you get this message, and you see how much you mean to me, and how much I love you…anyways. Here goes, here is a song I am doing for you."

 **(Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith performed by Stiles Stilinski)**

I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold  
What use is money, when you need someone to hold?  
Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road  
Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold

You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain,  
Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name

Pack up and leave everything,  
Don't you see what I can bring  
Can't keep this beating heart at bay  
Set my midnight sorrow free,  
I will give you all of me  
Just leave your lover, leave him for me.  
Leave your lover, leave him for me.

We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old  
Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know,  
But if I can't have you I want this life alone  
Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow

You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain  
Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name

Pack up and leave everything,  
Don't you see what I can bring  
Can't keep this beating heart at bay  
Set my midnight sorrow free,  
I will give you all of me  
Just leave your lover, leave him for me  
Leave your lover, leave him for me.  
Leave your lover, leave him for me.

At the end of the song Stiles opened his eyes and looked straight into the camera and said the three words that would haunt Derek forever.

"I love you."

Derek immediately paused the video and made his way down the comments section where nobody had even bothered to comment on the video, and decided that right then and there, Stiles was his, and he would make sure he knew someone liked him, and also he would find out the identity of the mystery man, and would beat him up, because nobody got to have Stiles, but him.

Fast forward a few hours…

Back at the Stilinski household, well…let's just say Scott was in deep shit…

"Scott! What the actual fuck man! I told you not to post that video on YouTube!" Stiles screamed through his phone at his now ex-best friend.

"But Stiles I-"

"No! I don't care what you were going to say, I asked for any video but that one, and you go ahead and take my computer, get Danny to hack it, and post a video that was very personal to me, and you basically locked it into the computer so that if I delete it I delete my whole fucking hard drive! I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

"Stiles wait I-" click. The sound of the phone hanging up on Stiles end was heard and he looked at the computer screen to see that only two people had commented on it at all, and was afraid to read them.

But choosing to take whatever punishment life was going to throw at him for being so stupid to befriend Scott in the first place he looked at the comments and was shocked with each word he read.

 _Dear Stiles, I simply can't believe you were so foolishly brave enough to attempt this, I mean really Stiles, Really?! I'm just in shock, and that's not easy to do, I mean you're ballsy to even do this sort of thing, that being said, I'm really proud of you Stiles, maybe you will become a singer one day. Anyways, good luck with finding Mr. Right out there. Love, Lydia_

That first comment from Lydia, the Lydia Martin, was awe inspiring for Stiles, and he couldn't help but smile a little, and continued to read the next comment which was totally incredible.

 _Um…hey Stiles, god, I hate this site, I'll be honest, it's so full of crap, and weird things, but then you come along, and produce this magical sound. Honestly, I think I might have fallen in love with you, right now, and even before now, ever since you first started making these videos. I wish I could tell you who I am, but for right now, all I can tell you is, I'm with you in everything you do. I love you too Stiles, Sincerely, RedEyedWolf P.S. I'm in the same school as you if you want to find me :)_

Stiles was honest to god, freaking the fuck out until he read the last few words, and then he realized one thing. He was loved by this mysterious person who called themselves RedEyedWolf. Maybe he was going to find his Prince Charming? But who knew what lay in store for Stiles in the next day…

Fast forward to the next day…

As Stiles walked up the stairs to his high school he noticed that many of the people in the school were giving him some looks. When he all of a sudden felt himself being hugged from behind.

"Hey Stiles, what you doing?" Scott said quietly in Stiles' ear.

Stiles just narrowed his eyes, and turned around so fast he got Scott off of him in time to see Lydia Martin making her way down the hallways of the high school towards him.

"Well, well, well Stiles, I never thought you would show up here after yesterday." She said smirking playfully at him.

Scott was still trying to grab a hold of Stiles and try to drag him away from the strawberry haired girl who was now up close in Stiles face. Stiles just gulped, and looked on in wonder and also horror as to why Lydia was talking to him at this moment.

"So…who is it?" She said with a raised eyebrow, still smirking.

"Who is what?" Stiles answered back the girl in front of him, completely confused.

"You know, the guy who you're in love with, I know you said he goes to school here so…who is it?"

Stiles automatically thought back to the comment that he read last night regarding RedEyedWolf. He thought it was sweet to feel loved from someone in the school. He couldn't stop the small smile that crept up on his face as he thought of finding the mysterious person who told him they loved Stiles. He was determined to find out the identity of the new person who commented such nice things on his video last night.

"So, I'm waiting Stilinski." Lydia's voice broke through loudly in Stiles' silent blissfulness.

"Oh for goodness sake's Lydia, leave Stiles alone." Scott whined.

Lydia just ignored Scott whining at her and gave literally no cares in the world except for caring who stole Stiles' heart.

"He commented on the video last night." Is all Stiles said eyeing Lydia carefully in his mind.

Immediately Lydia whipped out her phone and looked for the comment. Seeing the comment she quickly read it, and figured out who wrote it, or at least had a really strong hunch who it was behind the username.

"So…you really like him?" Lydia remarked at seeing the reaction Stiles gave off when she read the comment out loud.

"Yeah, I mean-wait a minute! It's a guy?!" Stiles practically screeched.

Lydia just smirked even more, at the priceless reaction she got for her little hint of who it was.

"You know who it is don't you?" Stiles gasped in recognition of her trademark all-knowing smirk.

"I have to get to class right now Stiles, so see you later…oh by the way, it's probably going to be your last guess if you want to know who it is." Lydia said calmly with a sickingly sweet smile as she made her way to her class.

Stiles just gaped at her as she swayed away like a freaking goddess and the whole student body parted like the red sea. When all of a sudden he felt a presence from behind him. Stiles turned around and there in front of him was the man of his dreams. Derek fucking Hale.

"Stiles." Derek said tersely

"Derek, hey buddy old pal! Still living with creepy old Peter, and away from civilization? You know you really should get out more, and do things, I mean like running and such. Don't get me wrong you look fantastic and in great shape, but I mean seriously-"

"Stiles. Shut up." Derek said holding up one finger to Stiles mouth and touched it in a gentle manner.

Immediately Stiles shut up. Like seriously mind started to fail. No compute. How? Why? What is Derek doing leaning into him?! Stiles held his breath as he awaited the inevitable kiss that was to come, or at least was supposed to happen.

"You can relax Scott, I was just getting some lint off of Stiles t-shirt." Derek said narrowing his eyes at Scott behind Stiles.

Hopes shattered. Dreams crushed. Of course Derek was just being a gentleman and getting some fucking lint off Stiles t-shirt!

"The bell rang five minutes ago Stiles let's go." Scott said loudly behind Stiles.

And then life just decided to screw Stiles over even more at this time. Stiles turned around and was about to scold Scott for interrupting a moment when Scott got bumped from behind and Scott and Stiles lips locked. Immediately they parted and Stiles started shrieking about a manner of different things such as how it is definitely most certainly, absolutely NOT okay to kiss your guy best friend who has a crush on some other guy.

"Stiles. Shut up, before I kiss you." Derek said quietly enough to himself but not enough for Stiles to hear him. But apparently Scott could hear him, and just looked at Derek like he was crazy. And then the worse thing in Stiles opinion happened.

"Oh my god Derek shut the hell up about kissing my best friend who has a crush on you!" Scott screamed at him.

Silence…golden pure unadulterated silence filled the entire hallway as every head that heard Scott turned to see Stiles was standing frozen solid.

"What did you just say?"

Stiles with every fiber of his being ran away like a frantic human being and burst through the doors of the school to his jeep, and drove off away from the man who was the one reason he lived.


	2. Invincible

Disclaimer: See the first chapter and now please sit back and enjoy the craziness of the story for your amusement :)

Now back at the Stilinski household, Stiles pulled up to his and his dad's house and turned off the car and let out all his tears at this point. Tears for his mom, tears for his failing love life. And even tears for his love of Derek, and how it was most definitely not going to be returned. But then Stiles remembered RedEyedWolf. Maybe he would listen to Stiles vent about his terrible life. He picked out his phone of his pocket and looked at the video on his YouTube channel and noticed he had over a thousand views and most of the comments were saying positive things about his willingness to communicate such passion and secret information about himself. But then he noticed he had a notification in his profile page. It was a private message from somebody. He opened it and noticed it was just sent about five minutes ago.

 _Hey Stiles, it's me again…yeah that was a terrible introduction just now. Anyways, I was at school and I over heard a rumor that you were in love with some guy named Derek Hale? I won't judge you for loving a guy probably older than you, because let's be honest, we all have those loves who we can't control. I'm very happy for you that you like him a lot. But I heard that you had run out of the school after some guy named Scott shouted out something about how you like Derek. I have a song you should listen to and listen to it carefully, I think I saw you crying and you shouldn't let such a beautiful face like yours be marred by tears of sadness. Listen to the song I sent you in the next message I will send you. Then you can decide what to do with it. Please know that I will always be on your side, and I will always wait for you to find me, and love me too. I hope you find me soon, because I truly love you Stiles. :)_

Stiles just felt his frown and sobs stop as he read each word sent by this mysterious man. He didn't care that he didn't know who it was, but all he knew was that he had a friend in him. So he decided to send the guy a new message after he noticed that he received the song in the next message.

 _Hey RedEyedWolf…wow, I mean just wow, thanks so much for helping me through the sob story that is my life. I was actually really glad you messaged me today, because I was feeling so horrible after Scott who is my friendor was my former friend decided to just out me to the love of my life. But anyways, I just listened to the song you sent me, and I think I'm going to let it influence my decision in going on in my love life. So yeah…I hope you message me soon. I really like you too man :)_

After Stiles had written up his message to his new friend, he sent it and walked into his house wondering what could happen next in his fucked life where the only thing going on was RedEyedWolf. Five minutes into wondering about his life he felt his phone beep and he knew that he got a message from someone.

 _Stiles, hey I'm really glad you got my message from a while ago. I was worried about you to be honest, I don't like seeing you upset, and so I couldn't help but talk to you. :)_

Stiles just smiled and then was about to type out a message in reply when he heard that someone was knocking on his door. He went over and opened the door to reveal Scott standing there looking like a kicked puppy.

"What do you want Scott?" Stiles said quietly still upset with the boy in front of him.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said in the hallway at school, I feel terrible and Allison convinced me to come grovel at your feet for your forgiveness." Scott said as he lowered his head to Stiles.

Stiles decided that Allison should be given some boxes of chocolates for her nice attitude towards him, and then he noticed another thing behind Scott.

"Scott…what's with the roses?" Stiles eyed said flowers with suspicion.

Scott just thrust the roses into Stiles face and motioned for Stiles to take them.

"Part of asking for your friendship back." Scott explained as best he could while blushing terribly and looking away like he was about to die of embarrassment.

Stiles then remembered RedEyedWolf and decided to tell him about his now best friend's funny act of asking for his friend back. So he typed out a message to the guy and sent it after chuckling to himself about what he had sent.

 _Hey man, I was going to reply to you sooner but my now former best friend now turned best friend again decided to make himself grovel at my feet asking for his status as best friend back from me lol. He really even brought roses over as a symbol of asking for me back. I was hoping that you would be willing to message me back, anyways, gotta take care of my best bro now, but message me whenever you want I'll get back to you asap when I can. :) love ya. :D_

As Stiles put his phone away he saw that Scott was eyeing him.

"What you doing?" Scott said with suspicion.

"Just messaging a guy." Stiles responded quietly and smiled with a blush.

Scott just raised his eyebrows and smiled, in a silent manner of asking for more information.

"It's just a fan of my previous video that you decided to post on my channel. He and I are really hitting it off nicely." Stiles shrugged with a grin.

"Why do I get a feeling there is more?" Scott said smiling.

"He goes by the name RedEyedWolf on YouTube. He's really nice to me, I like him a lot." Stiles explained to his now best friend.

Scott just smiled and nodded at his friend's explanation of the guy.

"So do you like him like you like Derek?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Well I don't know, I mean I feel like I can trust him with anything, but Derek…I know nobody will replace Derek, and well I suppose he won't ever want to be with me, so maybe this guy will?" Stiles said to himself more than to Scott.

"I have an idea, why don't you make another song this time it's your choice. And dedicate it to someone?" Scott said with a grin on his face.

Stiles just smiled and nodded and motioned for Scott to follow him into the house and up to his room.

"So do you have an idea for a song choice?" Scott said not knowing about the song that RedEyedWolf had sent Stiles.

"Yep, RedEyedWolf sent me a song that I'm goanna send to Derek." Stiles said not looking back.

Once the pair had made it to the room that Stiles slept in, he set up the camera and grabbed his iPod and plugged it into the speakers.

"Hey guys, I just got home, and I have decided to continue on with my life, but first I wish to send out a song to the guy of my dreams, Derek, this song is for you to hear from me. I am not weak, and I'm not afraid to tell you how I feel about you, so I'm not goanna run away from you, because I am invincible."

 **(Invincible by Kelly Clarkson performed by Stiles Stilinski)**

You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground  
I was crying out, couldn't make no sound  
No one hears the silent tears collecting  
You know I had lost hope, I was all alone  
Never been so low 'til you came along  
Teacher, I feel the dots connecting

Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed  
So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause baby, I am ready to be free

Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little boy no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for?  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible  
And I'm a perfect storm

Now I am a warrior, a shooting star  
You know I got this far, I had a broken heart  
No one hears the silent tears collecting  
'Cause it's being weak that's strong  
In the truth I found  
I have courage now, I'm gonna shout it out  
Teacher, I feel the dots connecting

Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed  
So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause baby, I am ready to be free

Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little boy no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for?  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible  
And I'm a perfect storm

I was running from an empty threat  
Of emptiness  
I was running from an empty threat  
That didn't exist  
I was running from an empty threat  
Of abandonment  
I was running from an empty threat  
That didn't exist

But now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little boy no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for?  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible  
And I'm a perfect storm

Now I am invincible  
No, I ain't a scared little boy no more  
Yeah, I am invincible  
What was I running for?  
I was hiding from the world  
I was so afraid, I felt so unsure  
Now I am invincible  
And I'm a perfect storm

As Stiles sang out the last note of the song he felt liberated and free, Stiles honestly felt invincible like the song had said. As he looked at Scott he noticed that Scott was clapping loudly and with pride in his eyes.

"Wow Stiles, that was awesome man! Where did that come from?" Scott wondered.

Stiles just shook his head and decided that he would contact RedEyedWolf and thank him for the song.

"Just from a friend of mine." Stiles said to his friend.

"Well I gotta say it was probably the most amazing song choice and moment to do it." Scott said excitedly.

"Thanks man, now let's get it uploaded to this channel, and send it to the public." Stiles said with a small smile on his face.

"Sure Stiles." Scott answered as he started on editing it and getting it ready for uploading to YouTube.

Fast forward to the end of the school day and at the Hale household…

Derek was wondering what he was going to do as he paced back and forth wondering what had happened to Stiles, and what he was doing that he wasn't talking to him on the message section of YouTube. Just then he received a notification on his computer alerting him to a new YouTube video being posted. He went and looked to see who it was and felt his heart speed up, at seeing the title of the video; "I Am Invincible." He clicked on it, and watched it smiling at the video, knowing that he was being told how strong Stiles was, and that he had picked the song Derek had sent him.

"Derek, what are you doing in there?" Peter called out from outside the bedroom of his nephew.

"Go away Peter. I'm just reading." Derek lied.

Peter just let out a huff and walked away from the door and towards the living room.

As Derek thought about what he should tell Stiles as RedEyedWolf, he noticed he had a new message from Stiles in a private message.

 _Hey RedEyedWolf! Thanks so much for the song choice you sent me, I decided to use it to say to Derek that I'm not going to run away from him even if he doesn't like me like I like him :) I have decided that I'm going to confront Derek tomorrow, and maybe talk to him about my feelings for him. What do you think? Do you think it's a good idea?_

Derek looked and smiled slightly, and decided to type out his reply to Stiles.

 _I think it's a brilliant idea Stiles, good luck :)_


	3. I Don't Wanna Be In Love

Disclaimer: See the first chapter :)

The Next Day on Friday…

As Stiles walked up to the school, he noticed that Derek was at the front door, and was looking at him.

"Hey Derek, what you doing?" Stiles said to the older man.

Before the older man could respond, Stiles held up his hand and looked at Derek with a serious expression on his face.

"Now hold that thought right there. I have something I need to say to you. Do you remember yesterday? You know what Scott said out loud? Well…it's true. All of what Scott said was or is true." Stiles explained to the older male.

Derek inside was freaking out, and was ecstatic at Stiles confession, or at least a certain, furry part of him was extremely happy.

"Stiles, come here." Derek said motioning to Stiles to come closer.

So Stiles walked closer unaware of the crowd now gathered around the two of the men at the outside of the school.

"I have a girlfriend, her name is Kate Argent, if she finds out about this, she will kill you, so I will say this only once." Derek said leaning into Stiles' ear. "Don't talk to me ever again."

When Derek pulled away all he saw in Stiles eyes was deep sadness, and deep hurt. And the next thing he knew, he was feeling torn apart in his heart. He couldn't stand and face it, so he just turned around and walked away from the heartbroken kid.

Stiles just couldn't believe what he had heard from Derek…he had laid out his heart for the man, and he decided to just shove it back with all kinds of bruises and hurting back to Stiles. He felt a wetness running down his cheeks, and he knew right then and there, that he would never talk to Derek again, and he would find someone else to be with.

"Oh look if it isn't the gay kid in love with Derek." A voice sneered at Stiles in the form of Jackson Whitmore from in front of Stiles.

Stiles now was beyond being sad, he was pissed and faced Jackson with a fury that if looks could kill, Jackson would be deader, than dead. It would make death look too easy, no Stiles wanted to make someone suffer for his hurt and pain.

"Fuck off Whitmore." Stiles sneered at the blonde male with his lacrosse buddies around him laughing at Stiles.

"Ooo gay kid grew a backbone, well let's see how strong that backbone is then." Jackson then motioned to his buddies to hold down Stiles, and Stiles was on his back and was being kicked and punched.

Stiles couldn't stand all the pain, so he withdrew into his own mind, and waited for the pain and rejection of Derek to fade away.

Meanwhile in the school…

Derek was absolutely fuming at himself, he didn't want to like Stiles, yet his own wolf betrayed him and loved Stiles so much it hurt to be away from the obnoxious lovable kid. He roared and scared off all the surrounding students and faculty who were around him.

"Oh for Christ's sake…what is wrong with you?" A female voice said from behind Derek's back causing a chill to go through Derek.

"Kate. What are you doing here?" Derek said turning around to see his current girlfriend looking at him with disdain and annoyance.

"Well a little birdie told me that you have a love interest here at school, and I wanted to make sure you were not cheating on me with some kid here." Kate said rolling her eyes at Derek smirking.

Derek immediately thought back to Stiles, and his heartbroken expression when Derek had said that he never wanted to speak to Stiles again.

"I see, that you haven't responded yet, which tells me that apparently someone is here at school who told you they like you. I hope you realize what will happen to your mother if you cheat on me." Kate said ominously to the older man.

Derek just narrowed his eyes at the girl, and nodded his head.

"Understood."

Kate just smiled in a sick manner and leaned in and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the mouth and then turned away, and walked out the door of the classroom. When Kate had closed the door, Derek just let out a breath of relief, and turned to look out the window. Only to see a crowd gathered around in a circle of something, he couldn't help but feel that something terrible was going on, and so he looked at the crowd closer only to finally see a boy in the middle being punched and kicked and was lying on the ground. The boy looked like Stiles, immediately Derek felt his eyes widen and he rushed out the door to the crowd outside. When Derek arrived at the crowd, he pushed and shoved people out of the way only to see Stiles laying in a crumpled mess and was full of bruises. Derek felt his wolf growl and howl inside of him in anger at whoever had hurt his mate.

"What happened here?" Derek said to someone.

But nobody responded, or at least he couldn't hear anybody respond to his question. So he picked up Stiles off the ground gently and left the crowd to head to his own car and take him to Stiles house. As Derek took Stiles to his house, Derek turned on the radio, and heard a song starting to play on the radio that he knew could describe how he is feeling about this whole mess with both Kate and Stiles.

 **(Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte performed by Derek Hale)**

She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see, if there's more  
Than he gave  
She's looking for

He calls her up; he's trippin' on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there and alone now  
He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

Everybody, put up your hands  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now, you've got a reason to live  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"

He was always givin' her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated, by most suckers hated  
That girl was fine, but she didn't appreciate him

She calls him up; she's trippin' on the phone now  
He had to get out and he ain't coming home now  
He's tryin' to forget her; that's how he got with her  
When he first met her, when they first got together

Everybody, put up your hands  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now, you've got a reason to live  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"

Feel the beat  
Feel the beat  
Feel the beat  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up, it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire; you know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to find a new one

Everybody, put up your hands  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now, you've got a reason to live  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down  
Say: "I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love"

Love...  
Love...  
Now you know what to do  
So come on, feelin' good.

As Derek pulled up to Stiles house the song ended and he thought about how Kate was such a manipulative bitch, and that Stiles was pure goodness and purity and kindness, what could happen if he told Stiles he would like to be with him? Derek couldn't stop a small smile coming onto his face, and pressed a small kiss to the sleeping kid's forehead.

"Goodnight Stiles."


	4. Endless Love

A/N: Hey so I first wanted to say thank you so much to two of my new friends and faithful readers; Snowbeardolphin and also shards-of-darkness thanks to the both of you, I have finally managed to get this chapter out for the rest of my readers so give both of you guys a pat on the back :D

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of Teen Wolf or any of it's characters or even the songs, if I did own Teen Wolf, Stiles and Derek would soooo be together already lol ^_^

When Stiles woke up, he noticed he was in his own room, he must have gotten here somehow, maybe Derek took him home? Nah…it couldn't have been him. That's just wishful thinking, stupid Stiles thinking that Derek took him home. When Stiles turned over he saw a note on his night side table. So he picked it up, and read it.

 _Dear Stiles,  
Hi, um damn it, that sounded stupid…Urgh…I guess I should tell you that I saw you getting beat up, and I decided that I should take you home, so yeah…I picked you up, and drove you home after yesterday when you got beat up, I came as soon as I saw what was going on, and I couldn't have been more upset and angry at that stupid gang of kids who beat you up, I literally will rip their throats out with my teeth if you want me to. I just…I couldn't stop myself when I saw you all hurting and in pain, it hurt me so much, that I have decided that I will send you a song to let you know how much you mean to me for a few of the days of the week, and will tell you who I am at the end of the week. I hope you like me, for you are my endless love Stiles.  
Sincerely,  
RedEyedWolf_

As Stiles reread the letter/note over and over again, he couldn't help but tear up a bit at the swelling of emotions he felt from whoever this person was that was willing to protect him from anyone who wished Stiles harm. Just then he heard a beep coming from his phone signaling some kind of notification. He looked over and saw that there was a notification for a message on his YouTube account from RedEyedWolf. Immediately he felt a light flutter in his stomach and opened the link to an mp3 file and clicked on it. Immediately as the song started Stiles couldn't help but sing along with the second part and imagined Derek singing this song to him while Stiles sang it back to him.

 **(Endless Love by Diana Ross featuring Lionel Richie performed by Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski)**

Derek:  
My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right

Stiles:  
My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

Stiles and Derek:  
And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do

And your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives had just begun

Forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

And love  
I'll be a fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Whoooooa, you know I don't mind

'Cos you  
You mean the world to me  
Oh, I know  
I know I found in you  
My endless love

 _[Instrumental Interlude]_

Oooooooh  
And love  
I'll be that fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Whooooa, you know I don't mind  
And yes  
You'll be the only one  
'Cos no one can't deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My endless love

As the song ended Stiles could feel the enormous love of whoever was behind this magical moment in his life. As Stiles made his way down the stairs with a smile, he could hear that his father was talking to someone. So Stiles being his usual inquisitive self, made his way over to where his father was in the doorway talking with Derek…wait a minute, hold the phone! What was Derek doing here?!

"Well thank you Derek, I appreciate the concern for my son." The sheriff said, and closed the door in front of Derek when the man nodded his head.

Stiles dad then turned around to face Stiles who was still confused as to why Derek had been at his house talking to his dad of all things.

"So Stiles…is there anything that you wanted to tell me? Like why you were being beat up yesterday at school?" John Stilinski said to his son.

Stiles gulped at hearing that his father using _that_ tone of voice that suggested he knew what he was talking about.

"Hehe…well, you see dad. Jackson kinda, sorta, maybe did beat me up for being myself…for being gay." Stiles explained as he hung his head in shame at not being able to defend himself and for bringing shame to himself, and somehow his own father.

"Stiles, look up at me please." John's voice said out loud softly.

Stiles slowly lifted his head with slight tears in his eyes expecting the worst scolding about how disgusted with him, his father is. But instead finds his father looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"Stiles son, I love you know that right? So why now do you think that I would think any less of you because you got hurt for being who are which is a proud teenager that just happens to like guys." John explained softly as he hugged his son.

Stiles just cried silently as he knew at that moment that his father was totally understanding of what happened. But he still thought back to the song he heard from RedEyedWolf earlier that morning. Suddenly he noticed his father's phone going off with a light on the screen behind his dad.

"Hey dad, your phone is um…going off." Stiles told his father as he patted his dad's back in an attempt to get him to notice what he saw.

Stiles dad then turned around after letting go of his son, and saw that his phone was indeed going off like Stiles said. So he picked it up and answered it. As Stiles dad answered his phone, Stiles sneaked off to go back to his room. Once he got into his room, he noticed that he had a notification on his computer on YouTube, so he opened it up and read the notification which was a message from RedEyedWolf. So he opened it up and read it.

 _Dear Stiles, I'm hoping you got my note this morning I left on your nightstand, so yeah…I hope you are feeling better, and you are doing okay, message me back if you want and I'll respond to you whenever I can. Anyways, I hope you have a good rest of the day and please enjoy the song I sent you :)_

As Stiles read the message, he couldn't help but smile and sigh out loud, so he decided he would type back a message to the mysterious person.

 _Hey RedEyedWolf, how are you doing? I'm doing great especially after I listened to the song you sent me this morning. I really appreciated it, and always want you to know that I can't wait to hear tomorrow's song choice, maybe I'll give you a song too :) Anyways, I wanted to tell you something really important today, apparently Derek Hale, you know the guy who I really like was at my house today this morning talking to my dad about something, I wonder what he could have been talking to dad about. But the most amazing thing happened just after Derek left today. I told my dad what happened yesterday about me being beat up by my personal bully; Jackson Whitmore. I told him I was gay as well, and guess what?! My dad doesn't care I'm gay! :D He really is proud of me for being myself, and I have to say, you are the main reason that I am feeling so good, I wish I could find out who you are, and maybe go out with you :) I really like you man. Like I like how you make me feel, and how you are so kind and awesome to me. Anyways, I should let you get back to doing whatever you were doing before you read this message, I really hope to hear from you soon. By the way, I'm going to attach a song to this message just for you, hope you like it :)_

Meanwhile at Derek's house…

Derek was pacing the floor of his room, gnawing on his lower lip worrying about what he had done when he had gotten home and sent Stiles that second message to him. He couldn't stand the waiting so he had the message and now was worried he would come across as being weird or something. All these feelings for the boy were overwhelming Derek so much, he was starting to worry if he could hold it together until he could contact his sister Laura, Derek really wanted to contact his mother about this problem he was having with his feelings, but he didn't want to worry his mother who was already being used by Kate to keep control of Derek. Just as he was about to punch something for getting rid of some stress, he heard the computer go off, and he knew without a doubt that it was Stiles who had sent him a message, and that just brought a small smile to his usual brooding face. So he went over and checked the message and noticed that there was an attachment with the message which he quickly read and opened up the attached file, and saw that Stiles was sitting on a stool with a guitar in his hands and a microphone in front of him.

"Hey RedEyedWolf, so I don't know who you are in real life, but I was hoping to send you a song of my own choice that expresses how I feel about you, so here it goes, please enjoy!"

 **(You Are The Sunshine Of My Life by Stevie Wonder performed by Stiles Stilinski)**

You are the sunshine of my life  
That's why I'll always be around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart

I feel like this is the beginning,  
Though I've loved you for a million years,  
And if I thought our love was ending,  
I'd find myself drowning in my own tears

You are the sunshine of my life,  
That's why I'll always stay around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart

You must have known that I was lonely,  
Because you came to my rescue,  
And I know that this must be heaven,  
How could so much love be inside of you?

You are the sunshine of my life, yeah,  
That's why I'll always stay around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart

 _[Background]_ Love has joined us,  
Love has joined us,  
Let's think sweet love

As Stiles finished the song, Derek noticed that Stiles was smiling at the screen. The smile was so beautiful and suited Stiles so much that it made Derek smile slightly, and shed a small amount of tears himself. Why did his wolf have to choose Stiles as his mate? It was just too much for him to comprehend at all, yet…it felt so right whenever Stiles was near Derek, and he at the same time didn't understand it, but knew that it was supposed to be. But what was he supposed to do? Stay with Kate so that his mother was safe, or be with his mate? Derek just growled and stalked out of his room and stomped outside completely ignoring his uncle's complaints about loud noises interrupting his television time.

"Derek Hale!" A voice called out and stopped Derek in his tracks from completely reaching the door to the outdoors.

Derek turned his head and saw his mother, Talia Hale scowling at her son in a disapproving manner.

"What in the world is wrong? Why are you stalking outside? And for goodness sake's Derek, stop the brooding that you are giving me." Talia scolded her son sharply.

Derek just slumped his shoulders and looked down at the floor, and sighed out loud in surrender to his alpha.

"Come here Derek." Talia said as she motioned to her son for him to come closer to her and motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen.

Talia pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and then motioned for her son to sit down and sat down across from him.

"So, what is going on that has got you in such a state of upset Derek?" Talia said softly to her son.

Derek just looked up and told her the whole situation with Kate and Stiles, and by the time he had finished the story, his mother was absolutely stunned yet livid.

"You mean to tell me, that Kate Argent has been threatening you with harm to me and the pack if you break up with her?" Talia said quietly in a deadly voice that sent chills up Derek's back.

Derek just nodded at what his mother had said.

"Well here is what we are we going to do…"


	5. The Boy Is Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this story, nor do I own anything Teen Wolf related like the characters or the universe boohoo :'( Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and please let me know what I can do to improve on it and what to do to make the story even better :D

A new week of school in Beacon Hills high school has started and personally Stiles was feeling pretty good, over yesterday, he and his dad, the Sheriff had sat down and had went through his old scrap book that Stiles mom had made chronicling Stiles and the family before she had died, and Stiles would listen to his dad explain how his mom would play with Stiles and would tell him bedtime stories and would have a nice dinner set up on weekends, and how she was the best wife ever to John. Stiles couldn't help but feel that he was slightly saddened at not remembering much when she was still alive other than her death. But he did like the funny stories and the sad stories because it helped him realize how proud his mother would be for him sticking up for himself for him being gay on last Friday. Stiles had arrived at the high school and smiled a little less at remembering how Jackson had hurt him, but then got out of his jeep and made his way to the school. As soon as Stiles entered the school, he noticed that everyone was looking at him in the hallways.

"Um hey?" Stiles said quietly to the mass of people staring at him in the hallway.

Immediately Stiles was surrounded by a group of people asking him a whole freaking bunch of questions.

"Stiles, when did you know you were gay?"

"Stiles why did Jackson beat you up on Friday?"

"Why did Derek come to pick you up on Friday?"

"Is it true that you are actually gay Stilinski?"

Several more questions were bombarding him, and then all of a sudden they stopped as soon as they had started. Stiles turned around to head back out the doors of the hallway, when he bumped into a hard body right in front of him. Stiles looked and saw that it was Derek in front of him blocking him, and immediately felt so many emotions, and then narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"What do you want Derek?" Stiles questioned him sharply.

And what did Derek do? Derek Hale did the very last thing that anyone especially Stiles expected. Derek leaned forward and lifted Stiles chin by placing his rough, calloused hand on the bottom of Stiles' chin and lifting it up slightly, and kissed Stiles softly on the mouth. Stiles mind which had been running a mile a minute at that point just shut down. Like no computing, and not comprehending what is going on. Every whisper, and soft noise had at that point stopped, and Stiles just closed his eyes at the contact of slightly rough yet soft lips claiming his own pair of lips.

"Okay everyone, what is going on here?" The voice of Jackson Whitmore rang throughout the hallways.

Everyone who had been parted from Jackson getting them apart to see what everyone was looking at had decided to gather back to see what would happen next. Next thing that Stiles knew, Derek was being ripped away from him, and Stiles opened his eyes to see that Jackson was raring to beat Derek up for some reason.

"Dude, not cool! I told you not to claim him!" Jackson was screaming in Derek's face.

"Well, I guess you shouldn't have beat him up on Friday then Whitmore." Derek stated at the blond jock.

Stiles was so confused at this point that he failed to notice that Jackson had turned to stalk over to Stiles and had grabbed Stiles by his shirt and roughly pulled him towards him and kissed him. By the time Stiles mind had decided to start up again, he could feel Jackson's lips leaving his own, and he literally had no idea what was happening other than he had two guys how both he thought had hated him were actually kissing him?! Stiles did not know how to process this info so he started to do what he did best…which of course was blab, or in regular terms; ramble.

"Um…okay, so I didn't realize that you guys liked me like that, I mean sure it's cool, I guess? But still…what the fuck are two insane hot guys thinking? I already have my eyes set on someone, and I actually don't know if he would appreciate that I'm being hit on by two other guys, and now I'm wondering something. I know! If you both like me, and I know you two do like me, then why don't both of you date me, but I choose who ultimately becomes my very first boyfriend." Stiles exclaimed as if realizing a revelation and smiling proudly, like an idiot, a cute but adorable idiot to be exact.

Derek and Jackson turned from looking at each other to looking at Stiles with a slight smirk on each of their faces.

"How about we start now?" Derek said quietly, but loudly enough that only Stiles and Jackson could hear him.

"Couldn't agree more, Hale." Jackson nodded while still facing Stiles.

 **(The Boy Is Mine by Brandy featuring Monica performed by Derek Hale and Jackson Whitmore)**

 _[Derek]_ \- Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
 _[Jackson]_ \- Um hum sure. You look kind of familiar.  
 _[Derek]_ \- Yeah you do too but umm I just wanted to know do you know somebody named  
you…you know his name.  
 _[Jackson]_ \- Oh yeah definitely I know his name.  
 _[Derek]_ \- I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
 _[Jackson]_ \- Huh…no no he's mine.

 _[Chorus]_ \- You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

 _[Derek]_ \- I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man - are you insane

 _[Jackson]_ \- You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

 _[Derek]_ \- You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame

 _[Jackson]_ \- Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love is all it took

 _[Chorus]_ \- You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

 _[Jackson]_ \- Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true

 _[Derek]_ \- I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside

 _[Jackson]_ \- You can say what you wanna to say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake

 _[Derek]_ \- When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine

 _[Chorus]_ \- You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

 _[Jackson]_ \- You can't destroy this love I found  
You're silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

 _[Derek]_ \- What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love right from from the start

 _[Chorus]_ \- You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

 _[Derek]_ \- The boy is mine  
 _[Jackson]_ \- Not yours  
 _[Derek]_ \- But mine  
 _[Jackson]_ \- Not yours  
 _[Derek]_ \- But mine  
 _[Jackson]_ \- Not yours  
 _[Derek]_ \- But mine

I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

As the two males finished singing, Stiles couldn't stand how powerful the song was that they had both sang for him. But Stiles knew in his heart which of the two guys he was going to choose already.

"The first guy I choose to go out with is…"


End file.
